Birth of Panem
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: IT all started on the day when 911 happened. America discovers a little nation that appeared out of thin air, America becomes untrusting of other nations thanks to the attack. Starting the fall of America and the rise of Panem. warning slight OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Birth of Panem **

Alfred trudged through the dust covered city, kicking pieces of the fallen building out of the way as he did.

There had to be at least a foot of soot everywhere. He glanced towards the sky to where the towers used to be. People ran around him shouted orders and looking for people.

Alfred forced himself to look away. Blood dribbled down from his forehead into his eyes. There was a big gash on his forehead an effect of the attack.

He marched into the Hospital, he was immediately greeted by President Bush. "Wheres New York?" He grumbled.

"Top floor." His Boss told him. He glanced at the head wound. "You should have that checked out before you go visit New York."

Alfred shook his head. "I'm a Country it'll heal quickly, besides there are many more with a lot worse that need checked on."

Bush nodded. "There is something we need to discuss."

Alfred frowned. "Can't it wait?"

"No, we need to take care of it as soon as possible." The President paused for a second. "We need to think carefully on our next move and how we are going to react-"

"How are going to react?" Alfred hissed his eyes narrowed. "I thought that was pretty obvious. We are going to demand Iran or Irag or whatever hands over whose responsible for this, or we are going to bomb them with everything we have!"America shouted.

His Boss flinched. "I understand your angry but we can't rush into this. We will get the guy who did this, but we can't just go and bomb them! Too many innocent people will be hurt..."

Alfred glared at him. "Innocent people getting hurt! Look outside Innocent people are getting hurt! How many more attacks like this is going to happen if we don't react now!"

His Boss nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"You better!" He snapped. Alfred turned around and started marching over towards the elevator.

Almost as soon as he got out, he spotted New York in a bed nearby.

New York also known as Jame's Jones, was a medium height brunette, with Sky blue eyes like Alfred. The state was currently wrapped up in bandages, and hooked up to a bunch of machines. His eyes were glazed he didn't even look as Alfred approached him.

"Hey Jr. how you doing."Alfred asked sitting next to him.

New York glared at them. "What do you think!" He hissed. Jame's paused for a second before letting out a big sigh. "Sorry."

"It's alright." America told him. "You have every right to be mad."

"Alfred Jones?" A nurse asked.

He nodded.

"We found something we think you will be interested in." She told him nervously. "There's a young boy...we think he might be a nation."

Alfred frowned. "I'll be right back."

James just nodded.

Alfred fallowed the nurse to a nearby room.

Sitting on the bed was a little kid who looked around four. He had deathly pale skin, that clung to his bones, like he was starved. His hair color was faded to a point that you could barley make out the hair color. From what Alfred could tell it was mostly blond, with patches of red and black. His eyes seemed like the only thing that showed signs of life. They were a deep dark red.

Alfred walked up to the kid, with a big smile. "Hey there, what are you doing here?"

The kid shaked a little bit. "I don't know, I just...appeared..."

"He's right." The nurse mumbled behind him. "He seemed to just appear out of thin air."

Alfred frowned. He didn't know what it was about this boy, but something told him he was definitely a nation...but of where?

"Do you have a name?" Alfred asked, trying to encourage the child.

The kid shook his head.

Alfred continued to smile. "Alright we have to call you something how about...?Pelleas"

The kid smiled.

"Pelleas it is." Alfred said with a big smile. "Would you like to come with me Pelleas?"

Pelleas quickly nodded, his eyes sparkled with delight.

Alfred picked up the little nation. The kid clung to his side like his life depended on it.

The red eyed kid looked up at him. "You're not going to leave me are you?"

Alfred's eyes softened a little. "Of course not."

* * *

_Alright that's chapter one of The Birth of Panem, before i go i have a few things to say. Curruption of a Son has almost nothing to do with this story. I just really liked the idea and decided to make it a story. For aheads up i'm a newer fan of Hetalia so i'm not so savy about it yet. So if there are a few mistakes tell me._

_Please review if you think i should continue this story. -Yami Tenno_


	2. Chapter 2

**Birth of Panem**

_Alright I think it's fair to give you a fair warning if you don't want a spoiler go to where the italics stop. America is slowly losing it, and becoming extremely paranoid of all outside country's while not seeing the evil within. That's why he's going to be a little OCC. Now that I explained that on with the story._

* * *

Pelleas watched the TV in awe. A month had gone by since the towers were hit and Pelleas had quickly become just one of the family. The boy had become quickly addicted to anything to do with media, especially the TV. America had tried several times to get Pelleas to go outside but he would just stand there and glare.

Alfred walked into the living room, with a big smile on his face. "Alright Ohio and Indiana should be here any second to watch you while I'm gone. Ok Pelleas."

Pelleas turned to Alfred, his eyes wide with surprise. "You're leaving?"

Alfred smiled at him. "Of course, I told you this morning that I would have to go to the world meeting today."

"But I want you to stay!" Pelleas pouted, he ran over and clung to Alfreds leg. "Why can't you ask one of the states?" He whimpered.

Alfred let out a smile sigh. "Pelleas you know I can't do that. Now listen if you're a good boy I'll take you to the theater tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Pelleas didn't answer.

Someone nocked on the door.

Alfred smiled. "That must be them now." He said walking over to the door. Pelleas chased after him, determined to keep hold of Alfred.

Alfred opened the door and two thirteen year old girls walked in. The two looked a lot alike but they had some minor differences. Both had dirty blond hair, and where slightly on the pale side. The one wearing the Ohio state shirt had deep sky blue eyes like Alfred, and hair that wound up in a tight curl. The one wearing an Indianapolis colts t-shirt's hair was only slightly waving, and her eyes were a meadow green.

"Oh is our new brother!" Ohio cooed.

Indiana smiled. "He's pretty cute." She glanced at Alfred. "Why didn't you have us come over sooner?"

"A lot's been going on. I need to be going, can you handle him." Alfred asked.

"No problem." The two said at the same time. The two shot each other a small glare.

"Alright." Alfred leaned down, and took hold of Pelleas's hands. "I promise I'll be right back."

Pelleas nodded nervously.

With one last smile, Alfred left.

* * *

Arthur jumped Alfred almost as soon as he walked into the conference room. "Where have you been you git! I was worried sick, you should have called."

"Not now England." Alfred said, shoving passed him.

Arthur glared at him. "Don't ignore me git, listen to me-" He froze when he noticed the scar that stretched across Alfred's forehead.

Alfred glared at Arthur. "I don't have time for this." He said before turning away.

Arthur's brows furrowed in confusion, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

_Sorry I have to end it here hope you enjoyed. IF you have any advice I'd be glad for it. Also if anybody has any idea for the states they'd like to give me I'd be very grateful._


	3. Chapter 3

**Birth of Panem**

_Sorry for the delay my computer was having miner troubles._

* * *

Arthur sat down next to Alfred. He glanced nervously at the blond next to him, but Alfred ignored him. Arthurs eyes wondered to the scar that was slashed across his forehead.

A blond boy appeared out of thin air standing right next to America, his eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright America?" He asked nervously. "I heard about the attacks…"

"I'm fine Canada." America drawled out.

"Oh ok, most of your airports were still down and very few planes are being allowed in to your country so I thought…"

"It Is none of your concern Matthew, I will explain everything soon enough." With that America waved him off.

Matthew gave his brother a hurt look and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Alright let's begin the meeting." Germany announced. "Now who would like to talk first?"

"I will." America told him, he got out of his chair and stood in front of the long table.

"Great you'd think he'd have shut up after the attack." Cuba growled. "Go on idiot what stupid plan do you have now?"

Kiku looked up at him with worry. "I heard about the attack are you alright?"

"I'm fine." America bit out. "What I want to talk about has something to do with it though."

A few nations mumbled to each other what they thought he would say, or about the attack. A few let out a small sneer when they noticed America's new scar.

Alfred glared at them. "It's more of a warning than anything else." He snapped. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "All of our forces are put on high alert. Every check point for plane boat or whatever is being tripled. Any spies we find will be sentenced to death. Any and all threats will be dealt with." He glanced at Cuba. "That is all for now, any questions."

"Da I have one." Russia said with his usual smile. "I have heard some very interesting news, that you have a new kid at your house is that correct."

America's eyes blazed. "You have a spy in my country!" He roared.

"Only as many as you do in mine." Russia smiled at him innocently. "So who is the new one, another state?"

America let out a low growl. "No. I found him in the wreckage, he's a nation like us."

Englands eyes widened. "You have a little nation at your house! Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's none of your concerns!" America snapped. "Is there any other questions besides the ones about my adopted son?"

Nobody said a word, they all just stared at him.

America let out a low grunt and walked over to his seat.

* * *

Indy let out a big sigh. She had no clue how she did it but she managed to get the kid to go to bed. The kid was all wound up after watching some old western, and demanded that Indy and Ella (Ella is Ohio) play cowboys and Indians with him.

"Where we like that when we were little?" Ella asked as she searched through the fridge.

Indy grimanced at the thought. "I hope not. But back then we had plently of babysitters watching us. It wasn't till Tex was adopted things started to get wild."

"True." Ella murmured. "I remember all those wild stories he used to tell."

Indy smiled at the memory. "Ya, he always good at telling heroic stories. Hey is there any beer in there?"

Ella shot her a dark look. "You're not planning on drinking are you? You know how you get when you drink!"

Indy blushed. "No, no just checking." She murmured looking away.

There was a long silent moment.

"Do you know what he is yet?" Indy asked. "A country or state or something like that?"

Ella paused before shaking her head. "No I don't."

Indy bit her lip. "You don't think what happened to Rome and Germania is going to happen here do you?"

"Please don't talk that way." Ohio winced at the thought. "Pelleas is a sweet kid, and even after the attack America is still going strong."

"I know." Indy murmured, she looked down the hall to the room Pelleas was staying in. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Birth of Panem**

"I'm home!" Alfred shouted as he walked into his house.

Indy looked up from a book she was reading and smiled. "I was wondering when you would be back." She gestured over to Ella who was knocked out on the couch. "She collapsed around midnight."

America smiled down at little Ohio. "The both of you were so adorable when you were younger. So how was my little boy?"

"Oh well he's asleep-"

"Daddy!" Pelleas shouted. He ran up and hugged Alfred.

"Hey kiddo!" Alfred laughed, picking young Pelleas up in his arms.

"Dad Indy and Ella wouldn't let me use a gun. You will show me right?" Pelleas pleaded.

"Of course kiddo, but you're going to have to be good, and do what I say." America told him.

"Course Daddy!" Pelleas shouted bursting into a smile.

There was a loud nocking at the door.

A frown appeared on little Pelleas's face. He tightened his grip on Alfred. "Who's that?" He murmured.

"Don't know." Alfred said.

Indy got up from her seat. "I'll get it. It's probably one of the other states." She told them as she walked over to the door, shaking Ella to get up as she did so.

"Good morning." England greeted, when she opened the door.

"Bonjour!" France shouted from behind him.

England shot a glare at the frog, before turning his attention back to Indy. "Is America home."

"Yes...do you need something?"

"We came to visit our sweet baby nephew Mademoiselle." France told her. "But it's good to see you too young one. It's been a while, no?"

Indy felt her eye twitch. "Yes Uncle it's been a while." Unhappy memories of when she was under Frances control flickered through her mind.

England muttered something under his breath. "Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let us in. Really I thought one of you states would inherit some manners."

"Come on in." Indy said with a smile, forcing herself not to slam the door in there face.

"Hey Indy who's at the door?" America asked, walking over to the door, his usual big smile on his face. The smile quickly vanished once he saw France and England.

France quickly ran forward and took little Pelleas from Alfred arms. Pelleas let out protesting shriek but Francis ignored him. "Awe isn't he adorable! He's going to be a womanizer just like his old Uncle, aren't you?" Francis laughed.

Pelleas glared at Francis and crossed his arms. "Put me down!" He shouted. "Daddy make him put me down!"

"Awe isn't he the cutest thing ever!" Francis coed, twirling around.

"Daddy!" Pelleas cried out.

"France put him down!" Alfred shouted. "Don't worry Pelleas I'll save you!"

Arthur watched the scene before him, too stunned to say anything.

Francis continued twirling with little Pelleas in hand. Suddenly something grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Hand him over." Alfred growled dangerously.

The French man let out a nervous laugh. "No need to get your pants in a twist Amérique, here ya go." He Handed the glaring Pelleas over.

Alfred dropped France and took Pelleas into his arms. Young Pelleas clung to his arm like his life depended on it.

"It's alright Pelleas your hero's got you." Alfred cood.

Pelleas snuggled deeper into his arm.

Alfred let out a small sigh. "Indy, Ella can you take Pelleas to his room, why'll I have a little talk with France and England?"

"No!" Pelleas protested. "I'm staying with you!" He screamed, glaring at the two other countries.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a little bit and we can spend the whole day together." Alfred promised.

Pelleas looked up at Alfred. His dark red eyes wide open. "Really Daddy?"

"Cross my heart." Alfred promised, handing him over to Ella.

"Ok." He mumbled. But as they walked away, Pelleas kept his eyes locked on England and France. His eyes seemed to burn with hatred. "You won't take my Daddy from me." He whispered quietly, his little fist clenched in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Birth of Panem**

As soon as Pelleas, Ella, and Indy were out of sight America's warm childlike smile turned into a cold frown. He turned to the other two nations. "What do you want?"

"We are just seeing are new nephew git." England growled. "There's no reason to get angry."

"I have plenty of reason to be angry." Alfred growled. "You come here uninvited, and torment my son. Why do you care about him anyway, you don't know him and you never paid attention to your other nephews and nieces."

"He's a nation were going to need to meet him sooner or later." England explained. "But you're right for once, we do have another reason for coming."

"And that is?" America snarled.

"We are worried about you Amérique." France informed him.

"You're being completely irresponsible." England added, crossing his arms. "You're not replying to any of your brother's phone calls or ours. You're country as a whole is taking almost everything from any other country as a threat. Not to mention how much you've been tormenting the middle-east…"

"They refuse to give the guy who caused the attack!" America snapped.

"And that brings us to our third thing." England stated, his green eyes softened a little. "Look America I understand it was a big deal and a lot of your people have died…but we thing that you are ever reacting a little bit…"

America's sky blue eyes seemed to burn with anger at that. "I have every reason to react this way!" He shouted. "Have you forgotten how you acted in world war 2."

"Amérique, en Angleterre calm down I'm sure…" Francis tried to say desperately, but both nations ignored him.

"It was ten times worse!" England growled, his eyes blazing. "I lost my capital you only lost 2 stinking towers you git!"

Alfred seemed to explode at that. "Thousands of people died in those towers, and may I remind you that it was called the world trade center for a reason! Some of your Brit's died too you idiot!"

England shook his head in anger. "I know that you idiot, but that's not my point think for once in your life! You can't just go firing your guns looking for this man." He turned to France. "Explain this to him you frog."

France looked back and forth between the two glaring nations, he shrank nervously. "I have to agree with England…this war of your's is not necessary."

America clenched his teeth. "Get out." He growled.

"America." England scolded softly.

"I said get out!" America shouted at the top of his lungs. "I don't care what you guy's say Bin Laden will pay for this! Until then stay away from me!"

England clenched his teeth, a small stabbing pain seemed to fill his heart. He grabbed Francis shoulder and lead him out of the house. America slammed the door as soon as they got out.

* * *

America gripped his head; he could feel a major headache coming on but didn't really care. He walked down the hall to Pelleas's room. A big goofy smile grew on his face at the thought of his children.

As soon as he opened the door Pelleas ran towards him and gave him a hug. America picked up the small boy and let out a small laugh.

Ohio and Indiana walked up to him, worry plastered on there faces. "What did they say." The two said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

Alfred smiled down at them. "Don't worry it was nothing."

The two shared a look neither really believing him.

Finally Indy shrugged and picked up her jacket. "Well I better be going, Ohio are you coming."

"Mh? Oh ya coming." The younger blond said grabbing her own jacket. "Will we see you at Texas's next week?"

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world." He told them his goofy smile growing.

Ohio smiled happy with his response, then fallowed Indiana out the door.

Alfred put Pelleas down on the ground. "Ok Pelleas what do you want to do first?"

Pelleas's eyes lit up and he dragged Alfred over to his hot-wheels race track.

* * *

_It really pissed me off when on youtube on the twin tower video's people were making nasty comments on how we should stop whining about the towers. Well anyway's I hope you like the chapter and everything turns out ok. I was struggling a little bit with France's and England's character's I hope they check out. Please give me your opinions._


	6. Chapter 6

**Birth of Panem**

France glanced over at England as they headed back to the recently opened airport. The English man was staring out the car window his eyes glazed over.

"Is something wrong?" France questioned.

"Not sure…did you get that bad vibe off of America's little charge?" England asked, his huge eyebrows furrowed downward in thought.

"Que? No nothing why?" France asked in confusion.

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing just my imagination." He mumbled.

"Hmm." France hummed thoughtfully, he turned his attention back to the road. A policeman was on the side of the road waving traffic by.

Behind him was a large mob of people, shouting and screaming. Waving signs that said, No more Foreigners, Americans Unite, and so on.

France rolled down his window. "What's going on, some kind of strike?"

"Nothing major sir I can assure you." The officer told him. "Just some protesters marching."

"What are they protesting?" Arthur asked.

"It's a group that calls themselves Panem, they say we shouldn't let anymore foreigners in, people like you sir." He glanced back at the crowed. "Don't worry they should calm down quickly enough." He backed away from the car and started waving them on.

France shot England a nervous look.

England didn't notice. His eyes were locked on a banner in the center of the mob.

_**Panem: For the true sons and daughters of America.**_

* * *

America clutched his head, feeling a big headache coming on.

Pelleas looked up from his race track, and stared at America wide eyed. "Is something wrong Daddie?" He asked fearfully.

America smiled down at his little boy. "No it's nothing to worry about."

"Did those bad men cause it?" He asked crawling into America's lap.

America continued to smile, and ruffled Pelleas's hair. "No it has nothing to do with them don't worry about it."

Pelleas frowned, not believing him.

"How about we watch a movie?" Alfred suggested trying to distract Pelleas.

The boy's eyes lit up like a firework. "Can we watch Jurassic Park?"

Alfred nodded. "Sure go put it in, I'll be there in a second."

Pelleas ran down the hallway, a big smile plastered in his face.

Alfred fallowed his son into the living room, his head throbbing in pain. It was really odd the last time he had a headache like this since the 60's.

Pelleas dragged him over the couch, and motioned for America to sit beside him. As soon as Alfred sat down next to him the phone started ringing.

Alfred frowned and let out a sigh. "Sorry Pelleas start the movie without me, I'll be there in a little bit."

Pelleas pouted for a moment, before reluctantly nodded.

Alfred smiled at him, and ruffled his hair. "Thank you Pelleas." He walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Jones we need you in DC right away." The caller told him. Alfred recognized it as one of the Presidents secretaries.

"Can this wait till later? I'm taking care of one of my kid's right now." Alfred asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones the President himself has asked for you." She told him. "But if you need to you can bring him with you, we can have someone watch him."

"Alright thank you." Alfred told her hanging up. He glanced back at Pelleas. The boy was staring at the TV a frown fixed on his face.

"You have to leave again don't you?" Pelleas hissed.

"I'm really sorry." Alfred told him.

"You promised we would spend the day together."

"I did, but it's my bosses orders. You can come with me if you want." Alfred told him sitting down next to him.

Pelleas nodded, and hugged him. "Don't leave me alone." He whimpered.

Alfred smiled and hugged him back. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Birth of Panem**

Alfred looked out the window of his private plane, enjoying the beauty of his nation. Pelleas sat in his lap, clinging onto him in his sleep.

Alfred smiled down at him, and started petting his hair.

One of the crew members walked over to him from the cockpit. "Mr. America." The man said with a slight bow. "We are preparing for landing, your children Maryland and Delaware are waiting for you."

"Thank you." America said with his usual smile.

The man just nodded and headed back to the cockpit.

Alfred shook Pelleas slightly. Pelleas let out a small moan and reluctantly opened his eyes. "Are we there yet?"

Alfred let out a small chuckle. "We are landing right now."

Pelleas nodded and hugged his Daddy tighter. "Do you have to go to your boss? Can't we just go home and watch some movies?"

"I'm sorry Pelleas, but you know you can't do that." He told the little boy. "Promise me you'll be good for Maryland and Delaware why'll I'm talking to my boss." After a second he added. "I will let you go swimming at the Hotel I got if you do."

A bright smile covered Pelleas face. "I promise Daddy! He shouted.

"Good boy." He told him smiling back. Just at that moment the plane landed. One of the crew members opened the hatch door as Pelleas and Alfred walked out.

Two people were waiting for them on the runway strip. One was a brunette girl looking around 18, wearing a formal grey shirt and red skirt, and thin boxed glasses outlining her dark brown eyes. The other was about the same age had dark brown hair and green eyes he was wearing an old polo shirt and jeans.

Alfred walked up to the two States and gave them a hug. "Mary, Doug it's been awhile. Glad to see you two are doing ok."

Maryland or Mary nodded back at him. "Things have been… a little stressful but everything going smoothly so far."

Delaware/Doug nodded in agreement. "Same here a little tense but no biggie." He looked down at Pelleas. "Aw who's this little guy?"

Mary glared at him. "He's our new little brother Pelleas."

Doug's eyes widened. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I told you on that email I sent you last month, didn't you read it?" Mary questioned.

Delaware blushed. "Er of course I did Sis."

Pelleas watched in confusion as Mary started yelling at Doug. America bent down to his height completely ignoring the fact that his kids were arguing. "Alright you ready to go see the capital Pelleas?"

Pelleas nodded eagerly, Alfred lifted him up in his arms. "What Vehicle are we taking?"

Mary and Doug stopped arguing immediately. Mary pointed to a fancy silver car nearby. "We're taking mine."

"Great let's go." He said walking over to the car. He put Pelleas in and helped buckle him up. Delaware slid in on the other side.

Doug smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Pelleas, I bet you've heard a lot about me."

Pelleas frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so." He told the teen.

Doug frowned. "Really, nothing?"

Pelleas thought for a moment. "Actually I think Indy mentioned you."

Doug's smile came back. "Really what did she say?"

"Something about being Attention needy and desperate for tourist." Pelleas told him. Mary let out a small chuckle.

Doug frowned, his eyes hardened. "Indy said that?"

Pelleas just nodded.

Doug turned away from him. "She can talk being a stupid redneck flyover state."

Mary forced herself not to laugh, and started the car up. "At least Indy's accepted the fact she's a flyover state."

"Now listen here Miss Perfect-" Doug started.

"Hey enough." Alfred snapped at them, giving the two warning looks. "Leave the fighting for the politicians."

"Yes Father." The two droned out.

* * *

"Good, now let's go Boss is waiting."

Maryland's silver car pulled up in front of one of the Government buildings. A man in Uniform opened her and America's door. "Thank you." She told him stepping out.

A man in a suite walked up to America. "We need to go America we have some urgent business to take care of."

"Yes of course." Alfred turned to his kids. "Take care of Pelleas while I'm gone ok." With that he turned to leave.

The two states looked down at Pelleas, who was glaring at them.

"Good luck." Mary told Doug turning to leave.

"Wait why do I get stuck with him?" Doug questioned, grabbing her before she could leave.

"Because I have papers to sign and that's why I called you up here in the first place, now let go of me." Mary told him sternly.

"Why didn't you get Virginia to do it?" Doug questioned.

"I tried, he hung up." She told him.

Pelleas watched as the two quietly argued back and forth. Getting bored he unbuckled himself and walked up to the building. He stopped and glanced nervously at the guard.

The guard didn't bat an eye, he was used to America's kids coming and going.

Realizing the guard wasn't going to stop him, he walk on inside.

* * *

_Well there you go guy's hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think so far._


	8. Chapter 8

**Birth of Panem**

Pelleas walked through the building, his eyes wide with awe. Everything looked like it was polished over, all shiny and clean. Not to mention big. Adults run back and forth trying to get to there destination.

Pelleas did his best to push through the crowed. Maybe he could find Alfred and talk him into going home so they could play.

He looked around; there was no sign of Daddy anywhere.

Pelleas frowned and continued to walk through the crowed. He stopped when he saw a big booth, with people standing around it handing out fliers. The booth had a purple banner over it; in the center was a circle with an eagle.

He walked towards the booth feeling like he was drawn to it like a magnet. One of the older men, who seemed to be in charge noticed him and smiled at him.

Pelleas just looked up at the man in curiosity. He was rather tall and had a decent tan, his hair was jet black and he had blue eyes. He wore all black clothes with a button on his jacket with the eagle.

"Well hello there kid, what you doing here all alone." The man asked leaning down to his height.

Pelleas looked the man over, he didn't seem mean, and Pelleas felt a very strong connection with him. "Exploring." He said simply.

The man's smile grew. "Oh who are you're parents?"

"Alfred Jones is my Daddy." Pelleas told him.

The man simply nodded, not recognizing the name. "Well where is he right now."

Pelleas frowned. "You ask a lot of questions."

"I like knowing thing." The Man told him in return. "I'm Blake Rivera, one of the founders of Panem. What's your name."

"Pelleas… What is Panem?"

"It's an organization we run to help create a better America." Blake handed Pelleas a button with the logo. "We are trying to stop the infestation of people trying to hurt our wonderful country."

Pelleas's eyes widened. "Why would they do that?"

"Because there jealous of our power and wealth. We have always welcomed foreigners and at first everything was fine, but they have turned on us, they want us to compromise to them. They want us to give them our jobs, our money and ignore the law when they break it." Blake said. "It's weakened this country."

"That's horrible." Pelleas exclaimed. "Why do we still let them come if they do all those things?"

"Simple because America doesn't want to look bad, wants to remain peaceful. But what has that gotten us." Blake opened a flyer to a picture of the twin towers. "Terrorist."

* * *

"Just except that you are a Flyover state." Mary hissed.

"I won't because I'm not!" Delaware growled. "I have a lot of history, and should be respected!"

"What are you guy's doing here?" A voice asked from behind.

The two states turned to see DC glaring down at them. DC looked almost exactly like America, just younger and minus the rebellious strand of hair.

Mary stood up straight and fixed her clothes. "Good to see you DC. I was simply trying to get Delaware to watch over Pelleas since I have paper work."

DC raised an eyebrow at them. "Pelleas is here?"

Doug rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ya he is right there." He turned towards Pelleas's seat just to realize it was empty. Doug froze his eyes widened.

Mary also seemed frozen in place.

DC pinched his nose bridge. "You two have lost our newest brother?" He growled out. "I thought after helping raise all the other states you would have a handle on this by now."

"He was right there I swear!" Doug exclaimed.

"Well he couldn't have gotten too far. He pry went to go look for America." Mary said, glancing nervously at DC.

DC just glared at the two. "Good, but don't think you can get away with this, if even a hair on his head is harmed, I'll make your lives miserable!"

"You already do." Doug groaned.

* * *

_Yay another update, you get to see what's going on with America in the next chap. Sorry if there are any mistakes my Beta's busy again. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Birth of Panem**

_Alright I just want to state now that I have nothing against immigrants you come here (Legally) they are very important to America, right now I'm just using what's going on as the start of the corruption of America._

* * *

Alfred walked into a big room filled with people and computers at the end was a giant screen. Suddenly Alfred clutched at his heart, feeling an aching pain filling him.

"Are you ok?" His boss asked.

Alfred nodded and pulled himself together, but the aching feeling didn't leave. "I'm fine, what's going on, nobody would tell me what's going on?"

"We have found out what country Bin Laden is in." His Boss told him.

Alfred smiled. "That's great so let's go get him."

"There is a small problem, we don't know the exact location to go and get him." The Boss told him sadly. "We are trying to negotiate with the country for him."

Alfred frowned. "Well who is it?"

"Pakistan, we are making contact for video chat right now." (_I know that probably doesn't exist by now, but I can't figure out any other way to do it and still have it work…sorry. PS sorry if any info is wrong I used google get it.)_

Before Alfred could say anything, the lights dimmed and the screen turned on, the Personification of Pakistan quickly appeared on screen, glaring down at Alfred.

Alfred let out a small sigh. "Hello Pakistan."

"America." Pakistan said in reply.

"No use beating around the bush, we need to get Bin Laden." Alfred told him.

"Why should I help you?" The nation questioned.

"Future allies, get in our good book, we'll leave you alone, we won't nuke you." America told Pakistan glaring at him.

Pakistan paled for a second at the mention of nuke. "You wouldn't hurt us, you're too much of a _hero_ to do that."

"Things change." America told him.

"Don't you dare threaten me America, you aren't as strong as you think you are!" Pakistan snapped.

"Hand him over or you're going to find out just how strong I am. It's about time we showed the world how strong we really are, and if I have to I will make an example out of you." Alfred growled.

Pakistan held his ground and glared at America.

America's Boss grabbed hold of his arm. "America don't act to rash we don't need to get more enemies." He whispered in America's ear.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot filled the room. America's boss fell down to the ground gasping for breath, his blood spilling all over the floor.

Alfred looked over to see a man pointing a gun at him. Before the man could shoot at him, an agent shot him. The attacker fell to the ground.

Alfred turned around to say something to Pakistan. His mind felt all foggy everything felt suddenly dulled down. He turned to the screen but it was all fuzzy.

"Sir someone's blocking the signal." Someone on the computers shouted.

Alfred was about to reply but stopped, his head was pounding with pain.

"Mr. America you need to come with us." An agent told him helping him stand up.

Alfred nodded, pulling himself together.

* * *

Pelleas continued to talk with MR. Rivera, he was having a lot of fun with this guy. He felt like he had known him his whole life.

"Pelleas there you are!" Delaware shouted running towards him, quickly followed by DC and Mary.

"Do you know these people?" Mr. Rivera questioned.

"There my big brother and sister." Pelleas told him. "Doug, Mary this is Mr. Rivera."

"Thank you for watching him." Mary said politely offering her hand to shake.

"It's alright." Rivera told her shaking her hand.

"See you later Mr. Rivera." Pelleas shouted as the three stated started leading him away.

"By kid."

"Alright we should look for Dad-" DC started before suddenly stopping. His body tensed up and his eyes went wide.

"DC what's wrong?" Mary asked running up to him.

DC gripped his forehead. "Something really bad happened. We have to find dad now!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Birth of Panem**

America lay down in the hospital bed. His head pounded with pain. He had leaders get assassinated before, and they were painful as well but there was something different about this time. He didn't know how to describe it. His whole body felt weaker, and tired.

"Mr. Jones." A young nurse said as she walked in. "There's some people here to see you. They claim to be your kids."

Alfred smiled weakly. "Send them in."

Mary walked in carrying Pelleas, Doug followed right behind.

"Daddy!" Pelleas squeaked, he struggled out of Mary's arms and jumped onto Alfred's bed.

Alfred winced in pain. "Hey kiddo." He said hugging the little boy. Pelleas clung onto Alfred and snuggle himself into Alfred side refusing to let go.

Mary and Doug glanced at each other, unsure how to react to this act of possessiveness. But Alfred just smiled down at the little boy ignoring the pain.

Alfred looked over at his two older children. "So how's DC doing? He can't be doing too well."

Mary grimanced a little bit. "Not so good, he wanted to come see you but the nurse took one look at his bleeding forehead and dragged him into emergency."

Alfred nodded. "This changes a lot of things. You two should go home you can't be feeling two well yourselves."

"Will you be fine?" Doug asked.

"Ya I'm good. Just need to rest for a little bit." Alfred assured them.

"If you say so." Doug sighed. He made a moment to pick up Pelleas.

"No!" Pelleas shouted barring himself deeper into his father's side.

Doug jumped back in surprise, he and Mary shared another nervous glance.

Alfred once again seemed oblivious to it. "You guy's go on home he will be fine."

Reluctantly the two walked out of the room.

Pelleas peaked up from Alfred's side and glared at them as they left. Once they shut the door he turned his attention to Alfred. "You sure you're fine Daddy?"

Alfred nodded weakly. "Ya I'm fine, just take a nap you must be tired."

Pelleas nodded and curled up by Alfred's side. Everything the man told him flashed through his mind.

"We're going to fix what is wrong with America." The man had said. "We will change it and create a stronger nation that will last forever. A few people may get hurt but in the end it will be worth it."

Pelleas smiled at the thought. One day he would help Daddy, fix him, and then they could be together forever. He would make that happen no matter what the cost. With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

After making sure his little boy was asleep, Alfred picked up the remote on his bedside and turned on the news.

"_The identity of the murderer of our President has yet to be released._" The lady on the news told him. "_With recent events the group known as Panem has doubled in size and continues to grow. The demand for stricter rules to protect the citizens of the U.S and to have the people responsible pay for what they have done. The list of their demands gets bigger every day. The government has yet to respond to any of their demands. There have been rumors that they want a new government entirely, one that will worry about their own people and not people in other countries."_

Alfred turned off the TV another wave of pain flooded through him. He rubbed his forehead. We will make it through this. He told himself. We will make it through this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Birth of Panem**

DC flickered through the channels as the nurse bandaged up his head. He was well aware what was going on with the group named Panem and he honestly had no clue what to think about it. They had many good points and idea's that could help this country, but at the same time they despised other countries. He had no doubt in his mind that if they could they would of have turned the Middle East into a no-man zone.

DC leaned back on his bed when the nurse was finally done with him. He let out a small sigh. He turned his thoughts to little Pelleas. He was supposed to be a new country, but that was the problem it wasn't like there is a landmass that has gone unnoticed for years. The only possible way he could be a country is if a group of people decided to make a country out of part of the North of South poles, and even then they wouldn't have anything to do with his Father.

So that raises the question, who is Pelleas.

DC frowned thoughtfully. Maybe he was connected to another country. He thought back trying to see any connection that could link this boy with another country.

He was found on 9/11 but that was done by terrorist, and they all had their own countries. But Pelleas looks nothing like those nations. He didn't know of any nation with multicolored hair like Pelleas, but he did know an ex-nation with red eyes.

DC smiled. Of course why didn't I think of it before Prussia had seen plenty of nations rise and fall. Surely he would know what's going on. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Mr. Jones."

America sat up as his Vice President walked into the room. "Hey what's going on?"

"We are trying to get everything taken care of…but there is a small problem." He said with a sigh.

America frowned. "What happened?"

"We had contacted the Pakistan personification to talk about handing over Bin Laden…He said no. He said he wasn't going to let you bully him around." The Vice president said calmly.

Alfred smiled turned into a deep grimance. "So we are just going to give up?"

"We are going to continue diplomacy and try to convince him and his neighbors otherwise." The Vice President explained. "We have no other choice at this point."

"No other choices?" Alfred snorted. "Have you seen the news lately, this decision will make things worse. Those terrorist have attacked us and you're going to be just diplomatic! They want vengeance; I want vengeance they can't get away with this!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Mr. Jones I suggest you stop right now." The Vice presidents said firmly. "We can't just attack them, how will that look to the other counties?"

"I don't care about the other countries!" Alfred hissed, pulling himself out of bed. "What has that ever got me? I go help them any way I can and they hate me in return and you know what I'm sick of it!"

"Mr. Jones." The Vice president started.

"Shut up and listen!" Alfred snapped. "We are a World Power, and I think it's time we acted like we we're. I am not letting myself be pushed around by someone not even ¼ my size!"

"This isn't politically correct-"

"I don't care, now get your head out of the clouds and do your job!" America snapped.

"Mr. America I-"

"Nurse!" Alfred shouted.

The nurse walked in glancing nervously between America and the Vice President. "Yes sir."

"Take this man out please I'm done talking to him." Alfred said softly, still glaring at him.

"Yes sir." With that the nurse lead the politician out.

Alfred let out a big sigh and sat down on his bed.

"You alright Dad?" Pelleas asked from behind him.

Alfred smiled at his little boy. Was it just him or did Pelleas look older now. When Pelleas first came in he looked about six now he looked like an eight year old, he was taller and everything. Alfred shrugged the thought away. "Everything's fine kiddo."

Pelleas didn't seem to assured, but just nodded anyway. The boy lay back down, hiding a pleased smile.

_Alright here we go, thanks you for all the reviews, hoped you like the chap and…see ya next week._


	12. Chapter 12

**Birth of Panem**

DC stepped up in front of Germany's house. It felt really weird being outside his country almost like some big part of him was missing. A small shiver ran down his spine. Was this what Dad felt when he left.

Pulling himself together he knocked on the door. Germany opened the door almost instantly and looked down at the capital in surprise.

"Ah guten morgen America, I wasn't expecting you is something the matter. You look kind of off." The German told him, as his blue eyes ran over him in suspicion.

"I am not Alfred." The capital informed him. "I am DC America's capital and son, I wish to see Prussia."

Germany let out a small sigh. "Look I'm sorry for whatever my bruder did to you…"

"No, no," DC quickly assured him. "I just need to talk to him, it's rather important. I already told him I was coming over on the phone earlier."

Germany frowned for a second before nodding. "I see, come on in." He instructed the capital. "I will go find my bruder just hold on."

DC nodded and walked into the house.

* * *

"Mr. Vice President?" A young women asked, walking into the room. "A man named Mr. Rivera wants to see you, says it's urgent."

The Vice President frowned but nodded. "Let them in."

An older gentleman followed by two younger ones, walked into the room, all carrying something.

The president frowned at them as they walked in. "Mr. Rivera, what do you and your men want?"

Rivera let out a small smile. "Me and my fellow Americans have a petition for you, one I know you'll love." He dropped a big stake of papers on the desk, the two men did the same. "It's a petition for bombing Pakistan."

The Vice Presidents eyes widened in shock. "What?" A picked up a few papers his eyes scanned them over, the papers were covered with signatures.

"They are all legitimate citizens." Rivera assured him. "So far we have 1700450 people who have signed it. We have also started another petition."

The VP looked at the man in front of him nervously.

"One demanding to start an early reelection, for a new president and new senators."

The Vice President sinked into his seat, "I, I can't just bomb them." He told them, his voice shaking a little.

"You can't but we can." Rivera stated, hiding a small smirk. "We will give you 24 hours to decide, or we will start pushing this petition forward and make them public."

The VP rubbed his head, as he watched them leave with the papers. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, and he had to make a decision. Step down or bomb Pakistan.

* * *

Prussia walked into the room, his usual smirk in place. "Ah DC I was wondering when you'd show up." He said as he sat down next to DC. "So tell me how's the not as awesome as me but still awesome America doing?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." DC informed him.

"Well go on, what you need from the awesome Prussia." Prussia questioned his smirk still in place.

"You have more experience as a country…" DC started.

"So true," He commented.

"I was wondering what happens when another country shows up in an already existing country?" DC continued ignoring his comment.

"Ah so this is about that kid America found, Germany told me about that." He said with a slight nod. "It's very rare for a new country to show up like that."

"So what does it mean is Dad going to-" DC choked on his words, unable to finish the sentence.

Prussia nodded in understanding. "From the cases I've seen he won't die, he will just be replaced, become like me, Vater, and Rome."

"But what about Ancient Greece, she died!" DC argued. He shivered at the thought of anything like that happening to his Dad.

Prussia gave him a sympathetic look and shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, Rome and Germania are rooted into the lives of their children, the play a big part in making them who they are. I am deeply connected to Germany we are one and the same."

"But that still doesn't make sense!" DC growled. "I have no idea if my Father is going to be ok or if that little rat is going to kill him!"

Prussia glared at him. "Don't get snappy with me, I am helping you aren't I. You're right we have no way of knowing for sure, we can let things go as they come."

DC stood up and marched to the door. "It doesn't matter anyway I am not letting him replace my Father! I am going to tell America what's going on right now!"

"It will be useless!" Prussia shouted running after him. "A bond is made between replacement countries and the before countries one that can't be broken. Trust me my leaders have tried to separate me and my bruder many times, but failed time and time again. It broke my heart knowing he would probably replace me but at the same time I couldn't care less. If you tell America it will only make things worse!"

DC stopped, just as he was about to open the door. He felt like his heart was smashed with a rock. He couldn't let anything happen to his Dad he just couldn't! "Thank you." DC murmured forcing his voice to stay calm.

Prussia just nodded and watched the child leave. He wasn't going to tell the child, but there was something different about the situation America was in. He couldn't place it, but something was definitely off.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy the chapter, there will be more soon. And now for the German translation._

_guten Morgen= good morning_

_Bruder= brother_


	13. Chapter 13

**Birth of Panem**

Alfred pulled on his bombers jacket, his usual smile plastered on his face. He had just got the news that he was allowed to leave the hospital.

Pelleas was sitting on the bed watching him. "Dad do we have to go to Texas's party?"

"Of course we do." Alfred said smiling back at his youngest son. "It will be the perfect chance for you to meet all of the other states.

Pelleas grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Pelleas." Alfred asked turning to face his youngest.

"I was hoping we could get some more alone time." Pelleas said pouting. "You're still hurt, we could just go home."

"Sorry kiddo but I promised Tex that we would get there early, and all of your sibling are really excited to meet you." Alfred explained to him.

Before Pelleas could complain anymore, Alfreds cell phone rang. Pelleas glared at it as Alfred picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Jones this is the Vice President, we need to talk." The VP said, his voice was very tired and a little strained.

Alfred frowned. "This isn't about our discussion last time is it, because I already told you my opinion."

"No it isn't." VP sighed. "I've decided that you were right. Come over to the White house."

Alfred blinked in surprise, but before he could say anything there was a clicking noise, telling him the person on the other end hung up.

"What's going on Daddy?" Pelleas questioned giving Alfred a pleading look.

"Something big came up, I need to go to the White House, I'll call Mary to wat-"

"No!" Pelleas suddenly shouted.

America looked down at the little boy in surprise.

"I want to go with you." The boy said grabbing onto his arm.

Alfred frowned. "Pelleas this isn't something little kids should-"

"Please Daddy." The boy pleaded, his grip on America's arm tightening.

Alfred let out a small sigh. "Alright."

* * *

Pelleas followed his Dad into the White house. He frowned as he gazed up at his Dad. The only time he saw his Dad really serious like this was when those jerks England and France came over. Pelleas frown deepened. Those two weren't going to show up again were they?

Alfred led them towards an old looking door, with two men in suites guarding the entrance. One of them got in front of the door as Alfred approached.

Alfred glared at the two in annoyance. "What's going on? I'm America, we don't have to go over this again do we?"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Jones but we can't allow the kid in."

Pelleas's eyes widened. "Daddy you aren't going to leave me are you?" He whimpered hoping that it would convince Alfred to stay with him.

America let out a small sigh and pulled out his cell phone and handed it too Pelleas. "Sorry Pelleas I need to go in, sit on the bench and play some of the games on my phone."

Pelleas nodded, and watched his Dad go in. A small flicker of anger rising up within him.

* * *

Alfred walked into the room, where the VP told him to meet him. "What's going on?"

"As I said on the phone, I decided that you were right, we are going to bomb Pakistan. I already gave the order follow me."

* * *

Pelleas glared at the Cell phone screen as he once again lost the ping pong game on it. He glanced back at the door, it had been a while since his Dad went in there. Several news teams tried to get in there, saying it was important for the whole country to know what's going on, and how important it was to the history of the country.

Pelleas had tried to ask them what they meant by that but they ignored him.

Pelleas looked down at the phone in his hands. It had been at least thirty moments since his Dad had went in there according to the clock on it.

Suddenly the phone started playing American anthem. On the screen it said incoming call from Iggy.

Frowning Pelleas pressed the answer call. "Hello?"

"YOOUU GIT!" The Person who Pelleas assumed was England shouted. "I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID BUT NOT THIS STUPID!" He continued. "YOU NEED TO CALL OFF THIS ATTACK NOW! THIS IS THE WORSTE THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE, MY BOSSES ARE STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU ARE INSANE AND NEED TO GO. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Yes." Pelleas hissed.

"P-Pelleas." England stuttered.

"My Dad is doing what he has to do. You have no right to yell at him, you are nothing. Just a weak country who is trying to cling onto what's left of its prime days. Call my Daddy again and you will seriously regret it." Pelleas hissed, his red eyes burning with rage.

England didn't even have a chance to say anything, Pelleas just hung up on him.

* * *

_Hey peoples hope you enjoyed, sorry there isn't more details on the bombing of Pakistan or anything, but for some reason I couldn't really bring myself to do so, and I honestly have no idea why. So sorry about that little flaw, and see ya next week._

_Ps. I don't know if I said this before but oh well, I have nothing against the people in Pakistan, it's just what happens in the story bye._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody i'm back long time no see. Alright first sorry for the long delay my computer broke down (big shock) and things have been kind of busy around my place, nothing bad, just really busy. **

**second: The grammar and spelling errors may be worse than usual. The reason why is becouse when my computer crashed I lost microsoft, and my Dad doesn't want to pay all that money that it'll take to get it back, so i'm useing wordpad which has no spell check or grammar check at all. So sorry if it bugs you at this point your lucky i'm updating at all.**

**third: Just a heads up I may or may not be updating any of my story's after this. I love fanfiction and everything, my writing skills has improved a lot thanks to you guys who have read my stuff. But as I said before there is a lack of time, my parents have been pressing about collage and I'm working on becoming an actual paid writer so...ya. Wish me luck.**

**Alright on with the story.**

* * *

England watched from his seat at the table as his boss took a seat opposite of him. He calmly took a sip of tea, contimplating what possibly he could want. "I see no reason to beat around the bush, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Englands boss was silent for a moment staring at some invisible dust. "I assume you know what...America has done."

England's eyes lowered. He placed his tea cup down. "I am aware."

"Then you understand how bad this looks. We are America's allies by supporting him we are suppoting the death of houndreds." His Boss continued carefully.

"What do you sudgest we should do." England said slowly taking another long sip of tea.

"We are worried that America is becoming curupted slowly like Germany did." His boss told him not looking at him. "We think it's best to put him in his place before he could do anything stupid."

England shook his head. "I've tried talking to him before it never effects him, heck nothing I ever seem to do effects him for long. Heck I raised him and look how much he has listened to me."

He shook his head. "That's not what I mean and you know it. America is a power house with nothing holding him back. We were nice with Germany when he started losing it and I don't think I need to remind you how well that turned out."

England winced. His hand automatically went to his side, where the scars of the blitz remained as a constant reminder. "America won't do that."

His boss's eyes darkened for a moment. "You and I both know that America is more than capable of doing that, heck he and Russia almost distroyed the world."

"It was a mere power struggle me and France did the same thing when we were younger." Britian said looking away.

"England." His boss growled in annoyance. "Stop fooling around, me and some of the other leaders have already discussed what should happen, you and a lot of other important countries are going to meet in a week to discusse what is going to happen, without America. I don't care what past you have with America, you are Great Britian your job is to do what is best for Britian not America." His boss threw a file onto the table and quickly started walking away.

England stared at the file before him for a moment. He stuggled to keep his face blank as fear and anger battled within him. "America you git, what have you gotten yourself into." He grumbled picking up the file.

Englands body tensed up as he read the file, he quietly put the file back down on the table. "America you bloody idiot." He managed to say, his thought cluttered with what he should do.

He thought back to America's newest brat, Pelleas. A small shiver shook through him. All this stuff started happening after Pelleas showed up that couldn't be conicedance.

Pelleas's threat echod through his head.

"I'm sorry child but there is no way for you and America to live in peace, the world wont allow it, i've tried."


	15. Chapter 15

**Birth of Panem**

"Here we are." America said getting out of his car.

Pelleas frowned. He looked at the big mansion like house in front of him. He tried to talk to Daddy about what had happened in the room, and the bombing, but every time he did America would just look away and say he didn't feel like talking about it. Almost as soon as they got home, America started packing up so they could go to visit Texas.

Pelleas had tried to convince America that they should just stay home and watch movies togethor, but America told him that he promised Texas he would show up and so on.

"Me and Mexico build it for him ourselves." America said smiling happily at the memory. "Come on I can't wait to introduce you to your siblings." He said leading Pelleas up to the huge brick house in front of them.

Pelleas grumbled a small yes. He really wanted to spend more time with just America, but instead he had to meet his 'siblings'.

America walked up to the door and immediatly began banging on the door. "Hey cowboy are you there?"

The door imediatly swung open, revealing a teenager about 14, he was wearing a big cowboy hat on his head with a gold star printed on the front, and old fashioned cowboy boots, that clunk with every step he took. His shirt was a dull red plade, and his pants were covered in dirt. His skin was a light brown from all the time he spent in the sun. His eyes looked a lot like Daddy's of only a few shades lighter. His hair was a dark brown, and going in every which way.

"Well howdy pa, it's good to see you again, glad you could make it." The boy said smiling brightly.

Pelleas stared at him in surprise. Despite his age the kid was almost as tall as America, and that wasn't a easy feat.

"Good to see you too Tex." America said smiling back. "I would like to introduce you to your new baby brother Pelleas."

Tex smiled down at the little kid before him. "So you must be the kid, i've heard so much about it's a pleasure to meet you."

"...Your tall..." Pelleas managed to say.

Texas quickly burst into laughter. "Ya everybody says that no idea why." He turned to America. "Come on in, a few of the others are already here." He said leading them inside.

Pelleas looked around the house. There was mostly pictures of horses on the walls, but there was a few with a picture of Ameirca, Texas and some guy that Pelleas didn't reconize.

"Hey Tex who's this?" He asked pointing at the man.

A soft smile grew on Texas's face. "That's Mexico he raised me and a few of the other states when we were little. In fact some of us had taken to calling him Mom, it annoyes the heck out of him."

Pelleas nodded absentmidedly not really caring. He continued looking around the house.

"So who else is here Tex?" Pelleas heard Dad ask.

"Pensylvannia, Indiana, Ohio, Winsconsin, Mitchigan and Illinois arrived just a little bit ago. California, Navada, Utah, and some of the others came a few hours ago. Everyone else should be here soon." Texas explained.

Pelleas frowned, why did he have to have so many siblings?

"Is New York going to be able to make it." America asked, his vioce softening.

Texas nodded. "Ya Rhode Islands bringing him, but he's not very happy about it."

Alfreds smile brightened up once more. "He'll get over it, i'm just glad he's recovering ok."

Getting bored Pelleas decide to go exploring. He walked around until he found an old oak door, he made a move to open it, but by the time he reached the handle it was already opening.

Pelleas jumped back in surprise as the door swung open revealing a 17 year old girl.

She wasn't as tall as Texas but she still seemed to tower over him. Her eyes were a icy blue. Her hair was a platinum blond, and was tied up in a formal pretty bun, with some wierd bonnet like headthing on it. She was wearing a modest, older looking dress that was a greyish pink with no designs whatsoever on it. Her eyes narrowed for a second. "It's rude to stare at people."

Pelleas was ataken back at the sterness in her vioce. Nobodies every talk to him that way before, it was actoully kind of startling. "Sorry." He mumbled looking away.

The girl let out a small sigh. She leaned down to his hieght, and moved a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

Pelleas looked up at her in surprise.

She smiled back at him. "You must be Pelleas, I'm Pensylvannia but you can call me Penny."

Pelleas looked her over for a second before nodding. "Nice to meet you Penny."

Penny nodded. "You should go back to Vater, do you know where he is?"

"I could find him myself." Pelleas told her, confidently.

"Of course." She said sighing softly. "Come with me,"

Pelleas frowned, his eyes narrowing. "I can find him myself."

"It takes less time this way, now are you coming." Penny said standing up.

"Fine," Pelleas grumbled.

Penny bent back down and picked the Pelleas.

"Hey what are you doing!" Pelleas shouted struggling in her grip.

"Oh stop it," She replied, as she started walking down the hallway. Holding Pelleas by her hip. "We will be able to go faster this way, I don't want to wait for you to catch up with me."

Pelleas grumbled under his breath, but didn't protest any further.

**Alright that will be it for tonight, I hope you like Texas and Penny, you will meet some of the others next chap. If you think something is wrong or off please tell me. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
